dcfandomcom-20200222-history
52 Vol. 4 (Collected)
, betrays his colleagues and joins with Dick and Montoya. He no longer believes in the prophecy and he thinks that Manheim and Whisper are insane. Before fleeing the crime scene, the monsters activate a device which sets off satellite energy cannons all across the city. Montoya tells Dick that he is the only that can find all of the devices in time and shut them down. Meanwhile, she plans on tracking down Kathy. As she leaves, Renée activates a sample of Pseudoderm and uses it to disguise her face. She has now adopted the identity of the Question. Montoya follows Intergang's trail to Cathedral Square where Kathy is being held captive. As she enters the church, she finds Bruno Manheim standing before an altar preparing to offer Kathy up as a human sacrifice. Renee fights past several more monster-men, but she is too late. Manheim plunges a ritualistic dagger into Kathy's chest. She begins shooting wildly at Manheim driving him back against the wall. While the two fight, Kathy struggles to rise from the altar. She pulls the dagger from her chest and hurls it at Manheim. The knife plunges into his back and he falls over dead. Montoya rushes to Kane’s side. She only has moments to live. Day 5 On Oolong Island, Chang Tzu opens a radio broadcast to the people of the world. He informs them that his Science Squad has captured Black Adam and that he is up for auction. | Synopsis10 = Day 1 The Justice Society of America arrive on Oolong Island. Green Lantern pressures Chang Tzu into relinquishing their hold of Black Adam over to them. Chang Tzu has no intention of releasing Atom, but he is willing to barter for Adam's life. Chang Tzu goes back inside the compound to check on Will Magnus and his Plutonium Man creation. Magnus explains to him the science behind the Responsometer technology. He then releases miniaturized versions of the Metal Men and orders them to attack Chang Tzu. Meanwhile, the Great Ten set down on the shores of Oolong Island and confront the JSA. They want the JSA to stand down or else risk an international incident. Alan Scott theorizes that Chang Tzu is actually a member of the Great Ten and that they are all in league with one another. Scott is adamant and tells them that they are retrieving Black Adam and that he will be brought to justice. Chang Tzu meanwhile attempts to fight off the Metal Men. Doctor Magnus produces a particle wave gun and blasts Chang Tzu's shell, killing him. Professor Morrow enters the chamber soon after, and knows that he has lost. Magnus, sympathetic towards Morrow due to their history together gives him the opportunity to escape justice. As the JSA raid the compound, Atom-Smasher finds Black Adam in one of Doctor Sivana’s laboratories. He frees him from captivity and asks him if he was really responsible for the massacre on Bialya. Adam tells him, "They wanted a war, Albert. I'm going to give it to them" and flies off. | Synopsis11 = Day 2 Black Adam's war against humanity begins in earnest. He fights Captain Marvel, Captain Marvel, Jr. and Mary Marvel in Cairo, Egypt and defeats them all, damaging the sorroundings as he goes. Captain Marvel tries to reason with him, but Adam is insane with rage. Day 3 The Justice Society of America coordinates their actions in Australia. Atom-Smasher briefly returns to the team. He tries to explain Black Adam's actions, but the others think that he's trying to defend him. Day 4 Black Adam fights the Doom Patrol in Italy. Day 5 The Justice Society of America arrive in Italy to lend a hand. The Leaning Tower of Pisa is toppled onto the ground. Mister Terrific gets word from Checkmate that Black Adam was spotted in China. Day 6 Black Adam fights members of the Great Ten in the skies over Beijing. He kills Immortal Man in Darkness. Ghost Fox Killer and Seven Deadly Brothers attempt to stop him, but their efforts barely even slow him down. Day 7 The Justice Society leads a large assemblage of Earth's heroes to the Chinese border. The Chinese government refuses outside intervention, and the heroes reluctantly concede, for fear of a nuclear retaliation. Black Adam defeats Seven Deadly Brothers and Ghost Fox Killer and destroys the Shaolin Robot. Back at the Great Ten's command center, Thundermind and Accomplished Perfect Physician convince the reluctant August General in Iron to invite the American superheroes to come to their defense. The superheroes attack en masse, but not only does Black Adam hold his own, he dominates the battle. Atom-Smasher still tries to reason with Adam, but he will not relent. At the Rock of Eternity, Captain Marvel crash lands to where the Phantom Stranger, Madame Xanadu, Zachary Zatara and Zatanna are waiting. His petition to the Egyptian Gods to remove Black Adam's powers failed; evidently, they support Adam's rampage and laughed at his request. They engage upon a new course of action. Back in China, Steel and Natasha Irons (wearing a version of her Steel armor) arm a thunder missile and aim it at Black Adam. The missile is filled with A.I. nanites that they hope will shut down his motor functions. Suddenly, Booster Gold appears from out of the time stream and snatches the thunder missile, saying he needs it and it wouldn't have worked anyway. Steel and Natasha then join the battle. The JSA finds members of the new Infinity, Inc. and ask them to help out. The amateur heroes are terrified however, and turn to run away. Flash receives a mystical communiqué from Zatanna and coordinates with Green Lantern on a new strategy. Green Lantern and Power Girl snatch up Black Adam in an energy wave and begin pulling him upward into the sky. Captain Marvel meanwhile flies downward towards Adam’s location. He shouts “Shazam”, and channels the power of the mystic lightning bolt into Black Adam, and in a brilliant explosion of energy, Black Adam is transformed back into Teth-Adam. Falling from the sky, he frantically screams "Shazam!" to no avail, but a giant hand catches him as he falls. When everyone regains their senses, Black Adam is nowhere to be found. Captain Marvel tells Flash that he changed the magic word, so Adam can no longer tap into his super-powers. He swears that he will never tell another living soul what the new word is. World War III is over. Later, Teth-Adam is seen wandering the streets in Kahndaq, muttering various words that might hold the key to his powers. Later that evening, Professor T.O. Morrow pilots Doctor Sivana's Omniship to the Rocky Mountains. He brings the head of the Red Tornado into a small lab facility, and the robot is still repeatedly droning, "52". Deciding to see what Red is talking about, Morrow puts on a pair of goggles to access his memory files—and is struck speechless by what he sees. Rip Hunter and Booster Gold suddenly appear in Morrow's lab, startling him. Rip say to Morrow, "Get your ass in gear, Prof. 'Cause we're already way outta time". | Synopsis12 = Day 1 Ellen Baker comes home after a date with her new boyfriend, Roger. Suddenly, her long-lost husband, Buddy, appears before her doorstep enveloped in shimmering yellow energy. Ellen falls to her knees and thanks God that her husband is alive and safe. Day 2 A massive gathering of heroes come together at Centennial Park in Metropolis. It is the one-year anniversary of the death of Superboy. Robin has changed his costume to red and black to honor his late friend. Wonder Woman is present, now laboring under the guise of special agent Diana Prince. Donna Troy has assumed the mantle of Wonder Woman. Ravager meets Kid Devil. Kid Devil is eager to get back into the hero game and asks her about the Teen Titans. Day 3 Opto309V has brought Adam Strange back to Rann. The scientist Sardath clones Adam a set of new eyes, and he can see again for the first time in a year. John Stewart is present, and Adam tells him that Lobo has the Emerald Eye of Ekron. Day 4 Lobo brings the Emerald Eye to the thrice-perfected dolphin God. The God tells Lobo that he coveted the eye because it is the only thing in the universe that can destroy him. Lobo sneers and says, "Ya don't say..." The Emerald Eye activates, unleashing a volley of green energy. Day 6 Two alien bounty hunters employed by Lady Styx arrive at the Baker home to kill Animal Man. Starfire appears just in time to save the Bakers from being killed by their death rays. She then passes out from exhaustion on their front stoop. Day 7 Rip Hunter, Booster Gold and Skeets arrive in the Rocky Mountains headquarters of Professor T.O. Morrow. Morrow is exhausted and stares wearily at the android face of Red Tornado in his workshop. Skeets begins shaking and the others discover that his robotic carapace has been functioning as super-advanced cocoon. The Venusian chrysalis, Mister Mind, emerges from the cocoon and threatens to consume the Universe. Rip, Booster and Morrow rush back into the Time Sphere. Hunter tells them that they are going back to where it all started. | Synopsis13 = Rip Hunter revealed to Booster Gold that, after the events of Infinite Crisis, the remaining Earths created by Alexander Luthor collapsed back together, combining historical remnants to form one New Earth. However, the single universe was too small to contain the energy inside it and it began replicating - into 52 identical Universes, a new Multiverse. Further, in the few seconds after the creation of this new Multiverse, the Earths (and their corresponding Universes) "will occupy the same space, each on a different vibrational plane. During their efforts to stop the vastly powerful Mr. Mind from destroying every universe, Hunter described Mind's efforts as "eating years and events from this universe's history -- altering the Earth with every flap of his wings". This resulted in the Earths changing, becoming different from New Earth in varying degrees. Hunter's plan to defeat Mr. Mind rested with Booster, Supernova, and Skeets. By fortifying Skeets' shell with Sivana's invention, Suspendium, they managed to imprison Mr. Mind in Skeets. Booster threw Skeets through an opening in time while Supernova ensured that it ended up in the correct time: Week 0 Day 0. Mr. Mind's devolved form is found (again) by Sivana, who imprisons him. Hunter used the 52 seconds of missing time to bind Mr. Mind, forever condemned to live within that loop. Hunter further states that "the notion that there's a Multiverse beyond the reality we know -- that's too dangerous a secret to spread." However, he had let that very thing slip in front of Doctor Sivana. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* Villains: * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * :* * :* Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * Other Characters: * Mister Dewhurst * Molek the Hunter Locations: * * * :* Items: * * * * Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * (in photograph only) Villains: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * * * :* :* Items: * * * Vehicles: * None | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Captain Marvel, Jr. * * * Villains: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * None | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * (as a corpse only) Villains: * :* :* :* :* Other Characters: * * Locations: * :* * Items: * * Vehicles: | Appearing6 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Captain Marvel, Jr. * * * * * * :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Villains: * * * :* :* :* :* :* Other Characters: * on a monitor screen :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Locations: * * :* * :* * * :* Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * * * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Other Characters: * * * * * :* :* :* Locations: * * * :* Items: * * * Bug Baron's Insectrons * Doctor Mortis' Super-Hood Mark 2 * Kombrade Krabb's Neuro Crown * Will Magnus' Plutonium Man (inert) Vehicles: * None | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * Villains: * :* :* :* Other Characters: * Gabe (a Steelworks employee) Locations: * * * * :* *Space B Items: * * * * Plutonium Man Vehicles: * None | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * :* :* :* * :* :* :* Other Characters: * * Locations: * * Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* Villains: * :* :* :* :* Other Characters: * None Locations: * * Items: * * * Doctor Sivana's Omnibot * Plutonium Man robot Vehicles: * None | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (head only) * * * * * * * * * * * * * Teams * :* :* :* :* :* :* * * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :*J.J. Thunder and the Thunderbolt :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * None Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * * :* * * * * Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Villains: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Skip (dog) Cameo appearances: * * * * * * * * * * * * * :* :* :* :* :*J.J. Thunder and the Thunderbolt :* :* :* :* :* :* Locations: * * :* * * * Items: * * * * Superboy Memorial Statue * Superman Memorial Statue Vehicles: * | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Villains: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * (Earth-4 variant) * * Doctor Sivana, Jr. * (as a spirit) * * * (Earth-22 variant) * * (Earth-22 variant) * * (Earth-5 variant) * * * * * * * (as a spirit) * * * (also as Diana Prince) * :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* * (Earth-10 variants) :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* * * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * (Earth-5 variants) :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* Locations: * * /Timestream :* ::* ::* Gotham Broadcasting Center :* :* :* :* :* ::* Metropolis briefly ::* Daily Planet briefly :* :* :* ::* :::* Sheffield ::* :::* :::* ::* ::* ::* ::* :::* ::* :::* ::* Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This trade paperback collection reprints the following issues of 52: :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* | Trivia = | Recommended = * ''52'' #1-52 * ''Countdown'' #51-0 * ''Infinite Crisis'' #1-7 * ''World War III'' #1-4 | Links = * 52: The Comic at DCComics.com * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database }} Category:Trade Paperbacks